


Maple and Salt

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Breakfast, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Holly's having a quiet morning, but Suzy hopes to make it louder.





	Maple and Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> Theseus asked me to write them some femmeslash, so write I did.

Holly had curled herself up into a comfortable ball in their bed, sipping her tea in an oversized grey sweater, letting the world pass her by with ease. She'd just finished skimming through her texts when she heard Suzy's own phone go off on the nightstand. She suppressed a giggle as Suzy cursed and stomped her way upstairs.

There was a gentle knock on the door, then she scampered inside in her black kimono. Suzy had no make-up on, no eyebrows, and when she bent over to give Holly her breakfast tray she smelled of soap and the cats.

"I know you've been feeling sad, so I made your favorite," Suzy said.

"Aww." Holly ate the french toast she'd made with rabid enthusiasm. When it was done, Suzy took it away and slipped into bed beside her. They kissed, and Suzy's hand was gentle as it roamed beneath Holly's sweater.

Holly was unprepared for sex as a woman could be; she probably still tasted like morning breath, and she hadn't even bothered to...her anxious line of self-accusation ended suddenly when Suzy pulled away from her.

"You taste like syrup," Suzy said.

"Oh shit, I'll go..."

"No you won't!" Suzy pulled her back into the bed, and tugged at the hem of her sweater.

"Really?" Holly wondered.

"I don't mind your taste..." Suzy considered her words for a moment, then plunged along ahead. "Not at all."

"Oh," muttered Holly, her cheeks turning dusky red. Suzy lightly pinned her down, the kissing turning more serious. Small, clever ivory hands stole up under the sweater, and Holly was happily swept along in the sensation.

Soon it was too hot to stay properly covered. Holly pulled her own sweater off and drew Suzy to breast, and Suzy latched on, sucking hard. Holly cried out and squirmed against her mouth - it took a long time for Suzy to switch breasts, and when she did Holly's nipples were lipstick-red bright. 

"Oh," Holly murmured, when Suzy favored her with a wicked grin and a gentle lick. 

"You are like, so pink." Holly squirmed when Suzy patted her belly; she hadn't bothered to put underwear on when she'd grabbed her sweater from the lamp that morning.

"So are you," Holly said, still flushing. "In some places."

Suzy laughed. "Well - when pink meets pink."

Holly groaned. Suzy was nipping her breast with her little sharp teeth, and it was chillingly sweet thrills running down her spine made her squirm. Holly's experience with desire had always been so fleeting with people who weren't Ross; she always expected to lose the thread of it, to feel it go mute and lax within her. This time it burned and spiraled, overwhelming her, making her cry and writhe. 

"Good?" Suzy asked her almost philosophically, kissing her way down her belly.

"Oh goodness yes. More?"

Suzy laughed. "Duh! Of course!"

And Suzy was kissing her, kissing her like she meant business, skirting along the trimmed edge of her pubic hair before parting Holly's thighs. She nuzzled the hair there, not bothering to tease before simply starting to lick.

Holly just lay back and rode her lips, letting all that pleasure coat her nerves and send her off to paradise in a long, deep, hard wave. She grew wetter and wetter, and she knew she was slicking up Suzy's face, coating her chin and hair, but Suzy wasn't complaining, and as embarrassing as those loud, wet sounds were, she wasn't pulling away. It was that sense of acceptance that made Holly feel comfortable, wanted, needed. That made her arousal hotter, made her slippery, made her pull and tug on her own flesh, heels planted against the mattress. She weaved her fingers into Suzy's hair and tugged. God she wanted Suzy sitting on her face, pulsing between her lips.

She tugged on Suzy's tattooed shoulder. "Mm?" Suzy asked. She had been so caught in the rhythmic movements of her own mouth on Holly's sex that she seemed to have forgotten her voice.

"Can you come up here? I want you to sit on my face." The confession made her blush.

Suzy's grin was wicked. She got up and straddled Holly's head, and soon the wet, open heat of Suzy was filling Holly's mouth, the sour salt flavor mixing with the breakfast flavors left in Holly's mouth. Her tongue was more timid than Suzy's, but she gained boldness when Suzy re-applied her own mouth to Holly's sex. Holly moaned, tried to vary her pattern from Suzy's, lost focus when Suzy took her clit between her lips and began to firmly suck.

Holly's body rested flat upon the mattress, desire and pleasure curling through her form. Her nerve endings seemed to fry as her body curled up toward Suzy and tension began to build. The pleasure stopped her breathing, stopped her moving, took the world away and sent it back covered in colors. Her whole lower body felt hot, sweet pleasure that pealed from toe to head and back again. Her head spun. Then Suzy was pulling her head frantically close, the kimono falling all around Holly's ears, enshrouding her in darkness.

She licked instead of fighting. Licked and licked, until her face was covered with sweet, hot wetness to the tune of Suzy's cries.

The darkness lifted away. When Suzy bent forward to kiss Holly, Holly tasted herself rolling around on Suzy's tongue.

"See?" Suzy said cheerfully, pulling the blanket up over both of them. "I told you you tasted good."


End file.
